Totally Blind To True Love
by ASCARLETTFANN
Summary: Scarlett and Rhett have just married.....Scarlett feels an undying passion for her new husband and can't figure out why...but she still thinks that Ashley is her true love....and Melly figure's out that Scarlett loves her husband.......
1. The Wedding Night

**I know...another story that I have created so suddenly. Why do I do that? Well, I get new ideas that just pop into my head at the last minute...I hope this is enjoyable...I am trying to make the character's feel more original and more in character...but I don't know...tell me what you think...**

**Chapter One: The Wedding Night**

Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton Kennedy Butler sat in a small chair with a mirror in front of her brushing her long hair in the hotel room that she and Rhett Butler had checked into after being married by the Justice of The Peace earlier that day. Why had she done it? Was all Mrs. Butler could ask herself. She was suppose to be married to Ashley, not Rhett. When they had gone to the Justice of The Peace about four hours ago, she had nearly run away from Rhett to her one true love.

"If only he had eloped with me that day at Twelve Oaks..." she said aloud to herself. " Melly will never have his heart...only I will...no one else ever could."

She was lucky to of been alone when she said that, or Rhett would of had a rampage if he even heard the mention of Ashley Wilke's name on their wedding night. _The wedding night._ Scarlett always dreaded the wedding night, especially if it was her's. On her's and Charle's wedding night, she hadn't even let him into the bed with her, for she had cried and yelled at him so badly that she couldn't even stand the thought of him making love to her, or him just being in the same room with her. Then, one night she had needed comfort, and nine monthes later she had had Wade, her son. She never had wanted Wade, and he was such a burden to her that she wished that he had never even been born. If Wade were Ashley's child maybe she would of thought differently.

And, then there was her's and Franks. That was a nightmare for her to think about. She hadn't fought him on the wedding night, but then later on he had said that he wanted children, she had protested. But for some strange reason, she had to act the part of the devoted wife, and then again nine monthes later her daughter Ella had been born, the one that had looked like a hairless monkey at being a first born and looked just like Frank. She, just like Wade, never cared for her daughter niether. She was so stupid and worthless in her opinion that she never even looked at her and left them at Tara with her sister and brother n'law.

Now that it was Rhett's turn to be her husband, she felt shy like a new bride, and she didn't know why. Scarlett had to admit, that Rhett was going to be different from the last two husband's that she had had. Even though she loved Ashley, there was something different about how she felt for Rhett. It was a longing and passion that she had felt everytime that he barely touched her, or when he kissed her like the way he had on the turnpoint to Jornesboro, or on the day that had proposed to. He was good looking, but he wasn't Ashley. And the only thing that she could do not to break down or anything related to that was she would just have to pretend that Rhett was her dear Ashley. She couldn't ever imagine not being married to Ashley, and she would just have to live with it no matter what.

Scarlett had only married Rhett for his money, nothing else. Scarlett got up from brushing her hair and went to look out the hotel room's window. As she stood there, she heard Rhett's familiar walk and heard a key go in the door's lock and then the door opened. She didn't bother to turn around to face her new husband.

"Scarlett.."Rhett said wrapping his arms around her waist and having his lips close to her ear, whispering to her. "It sure is a beautiful night..."

Scarlett tensed, and knew that Rhett noticed.

Rhett let go of her and turned her around to face him. She gave him a smile, but felt like crying. Once again she was farther from Ashley, once again she was captured in a marraige that she didn't want. Once again, she was stuck with Rhett Butler.

"Rhett..."

"What is it now, Scarlett?" he asked. "Already having second thoughts about marrying me?"

Scarlett stared at him, and was silent.

"Well, maybe I can change that..." he said.

He moved toward her, brought his arms around her, and started to kiss her. She didn't know what to do, so she just kissed him back. Again, he had that same effect on her like he always had, and it was hard to ignore. Rhett started to undo her nightgown, and she let her lips part from his.

"Rhett..."she said. "I don't want to..."

"Well, Scarlett...you married me..."he said pressing her small frame back against his own. "And besides...I know you love it when I kiss you..."

He pressed his lips against her's once more, and this time she didn't pull away as he started to undo her nightgown once again. She didn't do anything, and barely did she kiss him back.

He started kissing her harder, and she finally gave in. She unbuttoned his shirt, and thought about Rhett being Ashley.

Rhett moved her towards the bed, and Scarlett about tried to get out of his touch, but didn't dare for some strange reason.

They made it to the bed, and soon Rhett was kissing Scarlett's neck, hair, cheeks, and lips. She didn't know how to react, but kept her mind on that he was Ashley, not Rhett Butler himself who she had just married.

_**About Four Hours Later:**_

Rhett opened eyes to see that it was about five o'clock in the morning. He looked around at where he was and then looked to the left side of the bed in which he lay. Next to him was a beautiful sleeping Scarlett. She had a smile on her face, and she looked happy. He didn't dare touch her, for he knew that the smile on her face would then be gone.

He got up out of bed and put his pants on. He then walked to the bathroom and splashed his face with cool water. He looked up and saw his unshaven face. He looked down at his left hand, and saw the gold ring on his finger.

Rhett kept staring at the gold band that showed that he was a married man, and he laughed. Never in his life had he thought of marrying any woman. Never...but Scarlett had refused the offer of becoming his mistress earlier on, and he knew that she would of easily of married another man if it had not been him to propose to her on the day of her late husband's funeral.

**If it left you for wanting more, please say so in your review. I might delete this story after awhile, for I know that it isn't the best that anyone has written in the world. Why doesn't everyone leave a review? I don't care what you say about the story...I just need to know if I should continue or not.**


	2. The Honeymoon

**HEY! Everyone, I have decided to continue...here is your next chapter...**

**you know, when i started to write this story, it reminded me of a song...called "If I'm Not In Love", which Faith Hill sings, does it to you? if you don't know it, it goes like this:**

_**If I'm not in love with you  
What is this I'm going through  
Tonight**_

_**And if my heart is lying then  
What should I believe in  
Why do I go crazy  
Every time I think about you, baby  
Why else do I want you like I do  
If I'm not in love with you**_

_**And if I don't need your touch  
Why do I miss you so much  
Tonight**_

_**If it's just infatuation then  
Why is my heart aching  
To hold you forever  
Give a part of me I thought I'd never  
Give again to someone I could lose  
If I'm not in love with you**_

_**Why in every fantasy  
Do I feel your arms embracing me  
Lovers lost in sweet desire  
Why in dreams do I surrender  
Like a little baby  
Someone help explain this feeling**_

_**Someone tell me  
If I'm not in love with you  
What is this I'm going through  
Tonight**_

_**And if my heart is lying then what should I believe in  
Why do I go crazy  
Every time I think about you baby  
Why else do I want you like I do  
If I'm not in love with you**_

**And actually, "Gone With The Wind" also reminds of this song in general...**_**  
**_

**Chapter Two: The Honeymoon**

Rhett and Scarlett, after their wedding night, had headed straight for New Orleans. When they had got there, Scarlett had been amazed at where her new and handsome husband had taken her.

The first time that they had gotten off the steamboat that had taken them there, she had been amazed at all the streets and basically how different the city looked. She had been smiled at by some men, and she had been delighted for some reason to show them her wedding ring. They had stared and had looked at Rhett jealously as they had walked by and Rhett would laugh. She would hold his hand as they walked down the streets to their hotel and she would reward Rhett with a kiss if he hadn't made her mad that day, or just when she felt like it.

Scarlett loved it when Rhett would take her out for dinner on special nights, and she would eat everything that was in her sight that would appeal to her on the menu. Often Rhett would start telling her things like I will divorce you since you have become such a glutton, and she would just answer by saying fiddle dee dee, you know you never would dare do such a thing. And, of course Rhett, being himself would sit back and laugh at her stuff her face.

Each morning, Scarlett would always wake up to Rhett with her breakfast on a fancy silver tray, and she would encirle her arms around him, and he would pick her up and hold her. As she would be getting ready for the day after breakfast, she would let him brush her hair. He loved her hair, and she would laugh at him as he would run her silver brush through her hair because it was funny to her that something so simple as just brushing her hair would make him so happy.

Scarlett at night would lie in Rhett's arms, and would feel happy. More happy than she ever had felt in her life. More happy than how she had felt at Tara, more happy than with Ashley, which puzzled her. She found herself not thinking about him, and she hadn't even bothered to get out his picture which she kept in her nightstand drawer next to her bed.

Rhett would stare at Scarlett all the time, always searching for that sign. The sign that would tell him everything. He tried to make her love him, but he knew even as she lay in bed with him at night, that she was dreaming of how much she loved Ashley Wilkes.

One night, as Scarlett lay next to Rhett thinking of Ashley, she started to cry. She got up, and went to look out the window and out to the streets of New Orleans. She looked up at the sky and saw the moon. She started to cry more, and she thought of her Ashley being there to comfort her, and she tried to remeber what it was like to have his arms around her. She couldn't, and she trembled as she opened up the window to breathe in the fresh air.

Rhett woke up and saw Scarlett, and sighed. He got up and went to stand behind her, and he put his arms around her.

"Scarlett,darling,what is wrong?" he asked and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She felt safe in his arms, and she turned around and pressed herself against him.

"Oh, Rhett..."she said. "Don't let go of me. Never let go of me."

She let him pick her up and then he sat down on the bed and gently rocked her back and forth like a young child.

"Scarlett, please tell me what is wrong.."he said kissing her lightly.

She clung to him tighter, and started to cry.

"Rhett...I was just thinking..I was just thinking of..."she couldn't finish the sentence, knowing that he would kill her if she told him.

"Never mind, darling...I'm here. I will always be here, no matter what, "he said lifting up her chin so he could see her eyes. "No matter what. Even when you don't want me, I will be here. Right here beside you."

She smiled and embraced her arms around his neck and said,"Rhett, I'm so confused...I'm so confused..."

"Why are you confused darling?"

"Because...I don't know anything anymore...I don't know what I feel anymore...about anything, or anyone."

He situated her so that he could see her lips, and kissed them.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes, and saw a new gleam in her eye. And he let her snuggle up to him, closer than she ever had, and she rested her head on his shoulder , and she closed her eyes.

He sat there, holding his wife, feeling angry and partially happy. She had been thinking of Ashley, that had been plain to see, for it had been written all of over her face. But, could he continue like this for the rest of his life, comforting a woman that didn't love him? No, he knew that he couldn't, and that was why he knew that someday she would return the feeling that he had for her. Someday, she would love him and she would know what true love was, and there would be no more of this silly infactuation that she had with the other man which was married to another woman.

Rhett lifted her up and set her back down in the bed and layed her head back gently. Her hair fell across her face and she whimpered when he moved his hands away from her. He went around the bed and got back in on his side, and made sure that there was exactly seven inches away from each other. He sighed one last time, and didn't dare look over at the woman he did and shall always love.

* * *

Melanie Wilkes woke up on Sunday morning feeling refreshed and revived from a long nights sleep. She looked over on the other side of her bed and smiled when she saw her husband sleeping soundly.

She got up and went to the window and opened it and let the cold, early morning air gently kiss her soft face. She closed her eyes, and then opened them to look out at the sunrise. Melanie smiled, and thought of how she had always loved to get up early in the morning to see a sunrise, and it for some strange reason made her think all the way back to the day at Twelve Oaks, to the day when she had known that she first loved Ashley.

Melanie turned around to look at her husband, and sighed. She was so lucky to have Ashley and Beau. She loved them with all her heart, and always would. She knew that Ashley loved her, and that was really all that mattered to her right there and now.

She went to her closet and got out her usual Sunday dress, and then took her braid out so that her long brown hair was down. She got her dress on along with all her undergarments, and then she went to the mirror. She got her brush, and hairpins, and she started to brush her hair. Melanie stared at her reflection in the mirror, and smiled. She knew that she wasn't the prettiest woman in the world, but she was pretty and not totally plain. She didn't wear any paint, and she didn't think she needed it. She, Melanie Wilkes, was happy with the way God had made her.

When she was done putting up her hair in the usual style, she went to the closet again and got out Ashley's usual Sunday suit and laid it at the edge of the bed. Melanie then quietly opened the door that lead outside to the hall, and shut it behind her. She walked to her son's bedroom and almost didn't open the door until she heard the sound of him playing.

Melanie opened the door, and there, right before her, was her son playing with a cape around his neck, and he had his fake sword in his right handbg. He turned around to see his mother and automatically dropped the sword.

"Beau Wilkes, what on Earth are you doing?"Melanie said furiosly holding back a smile. "You know that it is the Lord's day, and what does that mean? How do you think God feels?"

Beau walked up to his mother and looked up at her.

"Mother...I was just...I was just...fighting off these big mean men from my dream..."

"Now, where are the mean men from your dream now, Beau?"

"Before you came in, they jumped out the window.."

"Because you scared them?"

"Yes, Mother...they didn't want to be seen, and besides, they were almost dead anyway..."

Melanie laughed and bent down to give Beau a hug. "Well, Beau, can you get ready for Mass like a good boy? And, if I see you playing on the Lord's day again before service, you will have a long talk with your father."

"Yes, Mother..."

She once again told him to quickly get ready, and then went back to her and Ashley's bedroom and smiled at her husband when she saw him buttoning up his dress shirt.

"Goodmorning, darling..." Melanie said coming to sit next to her husband.

Ashley smiled, and got up to get his tie on.

When he had his tie on her turned around to face Melanie, and he reached down and lifted her up so she was standing right in front of him.

"Goodmorning my dear Melly..." he said pulling her into an embrace and then kissing her soft and fragile lips.

When he pulled away, he smiled down at his wife, and let her place her head on his chest.

"I love you Melanie..."he whispered.

She looked up at him, and smiled.

"I know...and I love you...I just hope that Scarlett and Rhett Butler are as happy as you and I."

When she once again closed her eyes and placed her head on his chest, she didn't bother to notice the look which had just come over her husbands face.

* * *

**I know...it is kind of short, but I couldn't see any reason for making the chapter longer. Can you? If so, please say so, and I will repost it...for I am in no hurry with this story...SO PLEASE REVIEW!**  



End file.
